Song of the Stars
by Inuyasha's Princess17
Summary: My Collection of one shot Song fics. First up...My Butterfly - InuyashaKagome! Please Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do not own Butterfly by Mariah Carey. 

Please forgive any grammar and spelling errors. 

This is my collection of one shot / song fics that I have wanted to write. Each post/chapter added to this will be a separate story having nothing to do with any prior one shots or any future ones. I figured it was best to post them all under one title instead of creating a bunch of one-chapter, single post stories. 

I will write my one shots when I need a break from my other stories, so postings won't be frequent. Couples that I plan to write about are Kagome/Inuyasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru, and Miroku/Sango. I may also do single one shots pertaining generally to only one character. 

Reviews are always welcomed! Flames are NOT accepted, they are rude and disrespect to anyone who puts time into doing something they enjoy doing. Polite constructive criticism is welcomed, as are suggestions or ideas that you might like to see in a one shot. 

Thank you for reading, please review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Songs of the Stars   
My Butterfly**

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome   
Type: Song fic / One shot 

**_   
"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was and always will be yours. If it doesn't it was never yours to begin with…"   
Unknown _**

The sun began sinking to the west, causing a vibrant array of colors to splatter across the blue sky. The beasts of the forest began nestling in for the night ahead. Everything was quiet, peaceful as two separate hearts longed for another. 

Kagome sat against the base of a tree on the edge of their camp. Her sad cinnamon orbs watched Inuyasha staring out into the distance from his perch on an adjacent tree. No words in the entire world, past and present, could properly explain how much she loved him. And not a single thing on the earth could make her hate him. It did not matter how many times he hurt her, how many times he pushed her away; she would remain with him until the very end. 

His eyes were so distant; he was far away despite the fact that he was only a few feet from her. The wind blew through the trees, sending her hair forward over her shoulders as it moved around the tree trunk. She wanted him…_so much_. But she knew, deep inside her heart, she knew it was never meant to be. Inuyasha and her, they were separated by time and fate. He was the past, she was the future…he was destine to defeat Naraku then follow his first love into hell, she was to complete the jewel she had broken then return to her era and resume her life…they were never meant to be. But that didn't stop the pain or the hope, the irony or the dream. 

A shim airlessly slithered through the campsite, causing a strong shiver to sprinkle down her spine. Her heart fell as she continued to observe the hanyou in the tree. His body stiffened for a brief moment upon the arrival of Kikyou's soul collector, then faster than she could blink he jumped from the branch, landing elegantly on his feet and staring hopelessly after the youkai. 

_

When you love someone so deep that they become your life   
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside   
Blindly I imagined I could keep you under glass   
Now I understand to hold you I must open up my hands   
And watch you rise

_

She stood, knowing what he wanted to do and knowing that she had to let him. They were not meant to be. Tears pricked painfully at her eyes as his amber orbs met hers almost asking for permission to go to her…go to the woman that owned his heart, _for eternity_. What else could she do but nod and accept the inevitable. A little part of her died the instance he took after the shim, his red sleeves flapping furiously with the wind. 

_

Spread your wings and prepare to fly   
For you have become a butterfly   
Fly abandonedly into the sun   
If you should return to me   
We truly were meant to be   
So spread your wings and fly   
Butterfly

_

Slowly she walked away, in the opposite direction Inuyasha had taken, ignoring the worried calls of her friends. She couldn't keep him when he desired so much to go, despite how much she needed him to stay. She understood that Kikyou would always come first…_always_, no matter where, when, or the situation. Kikyou was the one he loved. 

Kagome continued walking, her mind and scenes numb to everything around her. It felt as if someone had grabbed her heart, and decided to slowly squeeze all trances of life from it. It hurt almost unbearably. She stepped out of the forest into a large, grassy meadow but she continued unfazed by the change in scenery. The sky grew darker with every step she took, but nothing mattered. Heavy tears stroked her cheeks staining them red. Why did she have to love him more than she could handle, or control? 

It felt almost ages ago, since she had first come through the well and met the one person that changed her life forever. She had learned a lot since then; life wasn't a fairy tale it was a story with good times and bad, cruelty and kindness, hopes and regrets, love and pain. These simple things determined the worth of a person's life. Did they live looked beyond to the future or did they dwell on the past? Hard times come but in the mist of darkness even the tiniest spark of light can illuminate the world. 

And yet in her despair and grief, Inuyasha was her light. He was her life. He was her first, and only real love. He didn't know it but he owned her heart, body and soul and whatever he did or wherever he was to go, he would always have them…_forever_. 

_

I have learned that beauty has to flourish in the light   
Wild horses run unbridled or their spirit dies   
You've given me the courage to be all that I can   
And I truly feel your heart will lead you back to me   
When you're ready to land

_

Inuyasha would come back; he always did and for now always will. But one day, after Naraku is gone and the jewel complete, he would go to the dead miko one last time never to return. Not even her friendship, her loyalty or her love would be able to stop him when that day came, she would lose him and _nothing_ could change it. No matter how much her heart hoped, dreamed, or wished - he could not, would not return her love. He would continue to chase after a woman who refused to truly love him as he was; who wanted to change him, whose trust in him could be misled so easily. He would yearn for a woman who would sooner see him dead then forgive him for something he never did. Kikyou was not worthy of him, but then again neither was she because she was selfish too. She wanted Inuyasha to stay with her, instead of fulfilling his promise. 

_

Spread your wings and prepare to fly   
For you have become a butterfly   
Fly abandonedly into the sun   
If you should return to me   
We truly were meant to be   
So spread your wings and fly   
Butterfly

_

Her feet began to ache, indicating the distance and time she had been walking. The stars pierced through the blacken sky like diamonds among a sea of coal. She knew it was dangerous to be out alone at night but she couldn't bring herself to return to the camp, she couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes when he returned after Kikyou rejected him. She did not want to see the pain in his face when all she desired to do was take it away. 

Finally she sat down on a hill overlooking a massive yet beautiful valley with a sparkling lake reflecting the moon's dim glow. A heavy sigh befell her lips as another tear trickled across her flushed skin. Inuyasha and her had been through a lot together, they faced death together, they laughed together, they argued together, they experienced a special friendship _together_. She would not deny the bond between them; the one they stared was strong and powerful - combined with a common goal, an understanding of each other and a subduing spell. A small smile found its way on her lips as memories of him plunging into the earth with the sound of a simple word flashed in her mind. 

Kikyou…the miko would always stand between them whether or not she walked the earth dead or alive. Kikyou would take his life, and take him to hell. Inuyasha would die by hers hands. A new wave of warm tears flooded from her eyes, she didn't want to him die because he had suffered for so long, he deserved to be happy after all that he had done. But the thing was, being with Kikyou would make him happy even if it meant dying by the woman he loved. Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them close to her body; a familiar contemplation seeped into her thoughts. 

If Kikyou were wished back with the completed jewel, then Inuyasha would be happy, and be able to live instead be tortured in hell for the sake of love. Kagome knew without a doubt in her mind that she could give him at least that, she could give him back Kikyou despite her own feelings for him. She would rather see his happiness come before hers. 

_

I can't pretend these tears   
Aren't over flowing steadily   
I can't prevent this hurt from   
Almost overtaking me   
But I will stand and say goodbye   
For you'll never be mine   
Until you know the way it feels to fly

_

She belonged in her time, and he belonged in his. Her time with him was short and the portal of time would not be open forever. She had a life in her era; she had friends, a family and a promising future; she needed to remember that when she gave him back his heart's desire or else she would not have the strength to continue living once he was gone. She wondered, not for the first time, what it felt like to be in his arms every night for the remainder of her days, what his lips tasted like, how it would sound if he told her that he loved her. Those things were all impossible and irrelevant, they were not meant to be, simple as that. 

_

Spread your wings and prepare to fly   
For you have become a butterfly   
Fly abandonedly into the sun   
If you should return to me   
We truly were meant to be   
So spread your wings and fly   
Butterfly

_

Her head ached from her raging emotions, her face raw with tears, and her heart broken from acceptance and decisions. Her body was tired, and worn out emotionally and physically. Sleep was quickly becoming its number one priority. She laid her head on top of her knees, as her eyelids fell closed she whispered into the passing wind, "I'll love you forever, Inuyasha." 

_

Spread your wings and prepare to fly   
For you have become a butterfly   
Fly abandonedly into the sun   
If you should return to me   
We truly were meant to be   
So spread your wings and fly   
Butterfly

_

Her words, her confession echoed into his silver ears and into his mind. But that did little to console him, he could sense the pain and turmoil radiating from her spirit and he knew it was his fault. Regret and sadness gripped at his heart, agonizingly twisting it. Cautiously he approached her balled up form, but upon hearing the steady pace of her heartbeat, he realized she was a sleep. His amber eyes washed over her body while he knelt to pick her up in his arms…she was so beautiful, inside and out. 

It moved slowly and carefully as not to wake her as he raced across the meadow back towards the forest. After reaching the tree line, it was a few minutes until he found a branch to his satisfaction. With practiced poise, he leaped from the ground and settled in the tree, adjusting Kagome in his lap so he could hold her tightly against him. 

He observed her sleeping face for a long time, his hand stroked her raven hair, and he frowned at the markings on her face evident of many shed tears. There was no way for her to understand, or to tell her. Tell her that she was his world, he could not take it if something happened to her; tell her that he loved her and would rather die a thousand deaths than to lose her…_his Kagome_. Naraku was intent on destroying his life and everything that he loved. If evil hanyou suspected that he was in love with this girl, then Kagome would become a target marked for death. Inuyasha would not have it; he would not watch her die when he could protect her. If Kikyou found out, then Naraku would soon know, so he had to play his role as the lost puppy dog who couldn't give up his past love in order to keep Kagome safe. 

His fingers stroked her cheek, when everything was done…and complete, then and only then would he tell her that he couldn't live without her, that he loved her with everything he had, and then ask her to be his forever. He feared by that time, her heart will have already be scared to deeply to want him, or he will have pushed her too far away. But that was the price he was willing to pay in order to preserve her life. She was strong, her spirit was unbelievably pure and flawless, if she chose not to be with him because of how many times he had hurt over the years, then he knew she would go on, she would make it without him. But the bigger question was…would he make it without her? 

No, he wouldn't…"I love you, Kagome. You're my life, my everything…my perfect little butterfly," he whispered into her ear, nuzzling his nose in her jasmine scented hair, "And no matter what happens, or what you decide my heart will always belong to you…for all of eternity." 

_

So flutter through the sky   
Butterfly...fly   
Spread your wings and fly   
Butterfly

_

* * *

So how did you like? Please review! Should I do more? I have a few lined up that I have been dying to do…so probably another one will be out in a couple of weeks. 

Thank you for reading! 

Until Next Time… 


End file.
